Diary
by MoonAssasyn
Summary: Himeko y Chikane se conocen desde hace años y ya cada quien tiene su vida, son las mejores amigas. Pero ambas sufren en silencio. Aquel diario, esas hojas en blanco fueron el desahogo de una. ¿Se puede callar mucho tiempo al amor?
1. Chapter 1

Kannazuki no Miko

Disclaimer: Kannazuki no Miko no me pertenece ni pretendo ningún tipo de lucro con está publicación.

* * *

**"DIARY"**

Eran las 6 a. m. y un despertador sonó como loco, pero aún así la cosa que se revolvía bajo las sabanas sólo se removió inquieta, sin despertar. Ese sonido estridente terminó y dio paso a otro inmediatamente, seguido de otro, a la alarma de un celular y por fin al alarido de algún alocado cantante de rock en la tv programada con un video. 6:12 a. m. y la chica al fin despertaba ante el concierto discordante que empezaba a repetirse.

- mmmm… mmmbbba… Nnnnnnhaakij…mmmna… Kkkkkaahnnnnee… - Despertó con una maraña de cabello y casi sin hacer caso del mundo escandaloso a su alrededor, aún entre sueños. Hasta que vio una fotografía en su buro que la hice despertar por completo, provocando que se cayera de la cama con las piernas enredadas entre las sabanas.

Sin impórtale mucho, se puso de pie dejando ver su poca indumentaria con apenas una blusita y unas pequeñas bragas, todo blanquecito, por supuesto. Apagó todas las alarmas que ya iban a por la tercera ronda cantarina. Y ahora con más calma observó de nuevo esa foto, llegando a tomarla entre sus manos y hacer una caricia inconsciente a quién sonreía encantadora y feliz de la vida desde detrás del cristal. Los grandes números en azul del reloj despertador de su buro le decían 6:27 a. m. ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo pasara tan de prisa? ¡Era una locura, ella tenía que estar despierta hacia media hora! Se enfundó unos jeans que había aventados por ahí, bailó un poco sin querer con el ritmo del video en el T.V. y se puso una playerita sobre la camisola de dormir, salió pitando al baño para lavarse la cara y terminar de despertarse, mojar un poco su cabello hecho un lío para poder alisarlo y peinarlo en una práctica trenza.

Regresó a su habitación para recoger la ropa botada y echarla al cesto. El video se estaba repitiendo, así que mejor apagó el aparato. Sus sabanas y cobertores acompañaron a la ropa. Se fue al cuarto de lavado, separó la ropa y cargó la lavadora con la primer carga. Dejó trabajar la lavadora que comenzó con su rítmico revoltijo de agua, pasó al baño y a su habitación por la basura para llevársela al gran contenedor en su pequeño patio trasero. Pensó que estaba haciendo todo revuelto, así que mejor planificó. Primero la sala, después su habitación, después de la cocina, en intermedios la ropa, y si quedaba tiempo, el caótico cuartito que le servía de estudio y cuarto oscuro. El reloj de su sala sonó indicando las 7. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Acomodó lo mejor que pudo la cantidad de papeles que tenía en esparcidos por todos lados. Pinturas secándose, o acumulando polvo. Cantidad de reportes, ensayos, apuntes, copias y libros de su curso. Además de un montón de basura, difícil de clasificar. Toda superficie era practica a la hora de colocar sus tareas, incluido el suelo, casi lo único libre eran los senderos que ocupada para ir de una habitación a otra. Ya que estaba en la sala, puso su estéreo a todo volumen con canciones movidas. Acomodó todos los papeles y cosa parecida en 4 pulcras columnas recargadas en una pared e hizo montones en el pasillo con las cosas que tenía que llevarse a otros lados, hasta que todo estuvo en su lugar en la sala. Fue por un trapo y el aerosol para sacudir.

Se llevó los trastes a la cocina y más ropa al cuarto de lavado, donde volvió a llenar la lavadora y puso a trabajar la secadora, así como unos libros y almohadas que eran de su habitación. Ahí empezó por hacer la cama con sabanas limpias… eso era muy importante, es decir ¿quién sabía que podía pasar…? Continuó haciendo los quehaceres hasta cerca de las 10, que su estomago le reprochó. Los trastes ya estaban limpios y secándose, lo mismo que la mayoría de la ropa tendida en el patiecito de atrás, así que se permitió el pequeño lujo de tomar una barra y comerla mientras seleccionaba su ropa. Al acabársela se metió a bañar, sintiéndose en su propio concierto. Cuarto para las 11 y ya estaba lista. Una faldita ondulada azul claro, y una blusa con adornos rosas. Se maquilló muy leve y estaba dedicándose de nuevo a la cocina. Se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Seguramente era sólo el lechero… o el pintor, o el plomero… cualquier cosa o persona… menos, menos:

- Hola, Himeko. Buenos días ¿Puedo pasar? – Una cansada aunque sonriente Chikane se le aparecía como una visión de otro mundo con su ropa de la oficina todavía puesta. La misma ropa con que la había visto el día anterior. Otra vez y como siempre, quedaba hipnotizada bajo la oceánica mirada - ¿Himeko? –

- Eh, sí, hola, hola. Pasa, Chikane-chan – Mientras le abría paso para ir a la salita, que por arte de magia ya estaba limpia.

- Esa es la falda nueva ¿Verdad? Te queda muy bien, te lo dije – La peliazul quería sacarse todo su cansancio de encima, pero no podía y su amiga se daba cuenta.

- Gracias. Oye ¿Apenas vienes de tu trabajo? – Se sentaron en el sillón de tres plazas, dejando un espacio entre ellas y Chikane dejo ver unas bolsas con comida china. Y Himeko intentaba esconder su sonrojo.

- Sí. La auditoría fue un caos completo. Los balances no cuadraban, faltan pagos de impuestos, hay donativos sin registrar… Estuvimos toda la noche trabajando en eso. Tuve que llamar a un contador forense, son demasiadas cosas… - Se echó para atrás y estiraba las piernas mientras desabrochaba un poco su blusa. La chica a su lado tuvo que esforzarse por controlar su respiración y poner atención al desahogo.

- Oh, Chikane-chan, pero si la junta comenzó desde las 4 ayer. Debes estar muerta ¿No quieres dormir? Podemos cancelar… -

- No, no, claro que no. Sólo desayunemos y después ¿Puedo darme una ducha y cambiarme aquí? – Esa mirada… ella no tenía que poner ninguna mirada tierna para convencerla. Con sólo pedírselo la acompañaría al fin del mundo.

- Claro que puedes – Se fue a preparar un café para las dos. La rutina ya era bien conocida - ¿Y al final todo estuvo bien? –

- No. Para nada. Ya despedí a medio consejo y a todo el equipo contable. Mi padre bien pudo dejarme en mejores condiciones las empresas… al parecer desde el vicepresidente para abajo le veían la cara – Se había tapado el rostro con gesto cansado – Pero ya no hablemos de eso. ¿Cómo estuvo ayer la exposición? –

- Me puse muy nerviosa. Es el primer evento importante al que me envían – Ya estaba regresando con las tazas de café y Chikane se sentaba mejor para abrir los numerosos paquetitos.

- No. Apenas se están dando cuenta de lo que tienen. Tienes que mostrarme la revista en cuanto salga. ¡Tu primera publicación, Himeko, al fin! – Le sonrió encantadora y la abrazo. Cualquier pretexto para acercársele era bueno.

Comieron y siguieron platicando. Chikane fue a darse su ducha. Himeko estaba intentando pensar coherentemente del otro lado de la puerta, sosteniendo fuertemente entre sus manos una toalla limpia. Escuchaba algunos ruidos y podía imaginarse la escena mejor de lo que hubiera querido. La dueña de las empresas Himemiya a veces no era nada pudorosa, en ocasiones la había agarrado en un ataque de cosquillas ambas totalmente desnudas, pero eso ya tenía muchos años… La verdad era que casi vivían juntas. El trabajo y los departamentos de ambas estaban en la misma zona y parecía broma, pero el trabajo de Chikane estaba más cerca al depa de Himeko y viceversa. No era raro que durmieran en la casa de la otra y se juntaban para comer o desayunar, aunque a veces realmente les era imposible.

Chikane había estado estudiando Administración de empresas, además de una carrera formal de música y arte, especializándose en el piano. Podía decirte todo acerca de todo sobre los pianos. Apenas hacia unos meses le habían dado la presidencia de las empresas familiares mientras su padre se retiraba con una jugosa pensión y se desentendía completamente del campo profesional de su vida, seguro de la capacidad de su hija. Himeko estudiaba diseño digital y gráfico, además de llevar un curso profesional de fotografía en una escuela privada con una beca y trabajaba medio tiempo como la diseñadora de la imagen de una empresa nueva, y tenía otro trabajo casi freelance de fotógrafa en una revista de arte y novedades de la ciudad. Las dos tenían apenas tiempo para ellas mismas, pero nunca les faltaban 5 minutos al día para una llamada a la otra.

¿Y cómo se habían conocido? Cuando tenían 16 años, ninguna sabía que la otra existía. Chikane estaba en unos de los mejores antros de la ciudad, estrenando vestido, novio y amigas, porque acababa de llegar del extranjero después de 5 años, celebrando que cumplía sus 16 años. Pronto se había aburrido de su novio, que se fue a conseguir una noche fácil y sus "amigas" poco hacían por divertirla, en su día. Unas mesas más lejos de ahí, estaba Himeko, también con un grupo de amigas, que ni ella sabía cómo, la habían convencido de ir a un lugar de "esos" a festejar sus 16 amaneceres. Estaba ella sola sentada en la mesa, después de intentar mantener el ritmo en el baile, dándose totalmente por vencida. Un juego en su celular la salvó de un aburrimiento total. La peliazul la captó mientras veía al techo en un estado de indiferencia suprema, estaba lleno de espejos y reflectores y se estaba entreteniendo mirando a los demás.

Una buena hojeada la convenció de que esa chica no estaba para nada en su territorio. Decidió por un impulso, siempre le hacía caso a sus impulsos, levantarse a la barra y pedir dos cocteles. Nada realmente muy fuerte lleno de frutas. Se acercó a la chica que no sabía si era rubia o castaña, y a veces hasta pelirroja parecía por las luces, y de la nada, se hicieron amigas.

- Hola. Parece que a ti también te han cambiado por la pista de baile – Y señalaba el grupito con el que había estado bailando antes y le sonrió mostrándole la bebida - ¿Puedo? –

- Hai – Ella también le sonrió y hacía girar la copa en sus manos – Hola – Le dijo medio escondiéndose entre su cabello.

- Yo soy Chikane – Se acomodó con natural elegancia y bebió - ¿Te han traído a la fuerza? – Su nueva amiga la miro sorprendida – Es que no te ves muy cómoda aquí… -

- Sí… Bueno, es que es mi cumpleaños y mis amigas insistieron en que era una buena idea venir aquí – También Himeko empezó a beber e hizo un gesto cuando sintió como el calor de la bebida le abrasaba la garganta y la ojiazul rio un poco.

- Lo siento – n_n – Creo que está algo fuerte –

- No, está bien – n/n

- Entonces ¿Es tu cumpleaños? El mío es hoy también –

- Oh ¡Muchas felicidades! - ^^

- Tú… Tú también. Felicidades – o/o Esa felicitación fue la que más sincera le pareció a Chikane en todo el día, aparte de la de sus padres y venía de una completa desconocida. ¿Quizás desde entonces se había comenzado a enamorar?

Desde ahí, se habían vuelto inseparables, aunque la gente juraba y perjuraba que ni la noche y el día eran tan distintos… sólo que, al final, la noche y el día son parte de la misma cosa, y dos veces al día se encuentran.

Cuando el agua comenzó a caer al otro lado de la puerta, Himeko se dijo que ya era suficiente. Tocó a la puerta.

- Pasa –

- Chi-Chikane-chan, te traje una toalla y tus demás cosas – Colocó lo mencionado en unas repisitas, se sonrojó violentamente al observar el sostén de encaje blanco, y casi resbala camino a la salida.

- Muchas gracias, Himeko – Asomó un poco la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa y decayó un poco al ver que su amiga le rehuía la mirada. Se daba cuenta que últimamente Himeko tenía unos cambios extraños, actuaba diferente, pero pensaba que tal vez ni Himeko se daba cuenta de eso. Eran cosas tan pequeñas… pero las extrañaba mucho.

Sentía que se derretía de nuevo.

- No es nada – Y salió de ahí. Tuvo que recargarse en la puerta otra vez, sosteniéndose el pecho, pensando que eso tenía que acabar, que algún día iba a arrojarse sobre Chikane comiéndosela a besos y haría realidad todas sus fantasías. "Lo que tienes que hacer es conseguirte un novio y dejar de pensar en locuras".

Después de comer y estar limpia y fresca, el cuerpo le pedía un poco de sueño a Chikane, para estar al 100. Ella estaba utilizando la habitación de Himeko para vestirse y la cama recién hecha la tentaba, así que no supo cuando, pero acabo acostada y profundamente dormida a medio vestir. La dueña de casa iba a entrar a insistirle que descansará un rato, pues todavía faltaba un rato para que salieran. Se quedó embelesada en el marco de la puerta mirándola dormir. Con otro sonrojo, acomodó mejor a su invitada en la cama y la tapó, comiéndose las ganas de besarla.

Le daban ganas de no despertarla y quedarse después ahí a ver películas atrasadas que tenían, o simplemente platicar por horas. Pero estaba ese otro detallito, insignificante detalle…

Mejor dejo de darle vueltas a sus fantasías y se afanó otro rato con la cocina. Cuando se disponía a acomodar los trastos ya limpios, unas manos la sorprendieron por la cintura. Chikane sólo portaba su blusa azul.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – Le susurró coquetamente.

- ¡Ah, Chikane! – Se dio la vuelta y quedo acorralada – Me asustaste… Sí, ya he terminado ¿Descansaste bien? –

- No debiste dejarme dormir tanto – Le reprochó, apreciando todo recién limpiado. Había venido apenas 4 días atrás y la casa era otra cosa totalmente – Incluso quitaste tu música –

- Está bien. Tú estabas cansada – Claramente era un poco raro que estuvieran platicando así… tan juntas y Chikane casi sin ropa, pero ninguna quería moverse. Una atrapada y la otra abrazando, el momento era perfecto.

Pero el reloj dijo que ya era suficiente.

- Creo que ya debemos irnos – Himeko tenía ganas locas de que sólo fueran ellas dos… - Ya nos debe estar esperando –

- Tranquila, le avise que íbamos un poco más tarde –

Era terrible que aparte de todo, tuviera que salir con el actual novio de Chikane. No lo toleraba. El chico era una dulzura, por supuesto. Divertido, inteligente, detallista, cómplice y el mejor amigo. A Himeko le caía de lo mejor hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no quería a su peliazul favorita de amiga.

Terminaron de arreglarse entre chismes, chistes y juegos, como si aún tuvieran 16, y de eso hacía ya casi 15 años.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, Chikane saludo dignamente a su novio. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde. Himeko, en cambio, se limito a sonreírle algo seca.

- Hola, Jin-Kun –

- Buenas tardes, Himeko-san –

- Déjense de formalidades, vamos a comprar –

Sí. Increíblemente. Souma las acompañaba de compras y no se aburría, por el contrario, también se compraba cosas, modelaba la ropa y a los ojos francos de las vendedoras les parecía un encantador trío de amigos, con el infaltable gay. Sólo que cuando el supuesto gay se besaba apasionadamente con la peliazul las sonrisas desaparecían por una ardiente envidia. ¿Tener un novio así, cómo era posible? Muy fácil, conseguirse un metrosexual con cierta ración de afeminado.

Lo más duro era ver como se divertían los dos juntos, frente a ella. No era violenta, pero le daban ganas de golpear a Souma cada vez le sacaba sonrisas a Chikane. Después de una tarde de compras, cine y cena, pensaban seguir en el depa de Himeko, que por eso se había afanado tanto en limpiar. Chikane siempre se quedaba a dormir en casa de Himeko después de esas salidas, porque estaba a sólo 5 min. de sus oficinas en auto. Ya habían tenido serias peleas por ese respecto, ni loca iba a dar a torcer su brazo. Todavía pasaron a comprar bebidas y botanas para la película y al final ni la pelea había tenido sentido, porque la casa más cercana era el piso de Chikane. Todo estaba impecable, por supuesto. En parte a la manía por el orden de Chikane, y a otra por su mucama, Otoha, muy amiga de Himeko también.

Por alguna razón, Souma y Chikane comenzaron a discutir de nuevo cuando éste quiso besarle el cuello sin mucho recato en frente a Himeko, en su sala, sólo que la rubia ya estaba un poco mareada y ni enterada del asunto estaba, hasta que a las cosas de Chikane les salieron alas, ¿o era que se las estaban arrojando? La embriagues se le bajo casi por completo de golpe. Sostuvo a Chikane del brazo antes de que aventara un jarrón regalo de su madre a la cabeza de un Souma con el puño levantado.

- Himeko… - Sus ojos se entrecerraron despiadadamente sobre Souma – Lárgate –

- Chikane, cada vez peleamos más ¿Qué te pasa? –

- Si quisiera decírtelo, ya lo habría hecho. Ahora, sal de aquí –

- Siempre es Himeko. Primero, Himeko, luego Himeko y al último, Himeko. Ya me estoy cansando –

- Me conoces hace 6 años y siempre ha sido igual. ¿Creíste que por ser mi novio ella iba a dejar de ser mi amiga? - Caminó un paso más, dejando el jarrón pero encorvando un poco la espalda sin querer, en un gesto de amenaza. Sólo llevaban saliendo poco más de un año, y ya se estaba hablando de boda, las peleas apenas llevaban unas semanas. Souma la miró queriendo preguntar un millón de cosas más, pero no lo hizo. Siempre se habían llevado bien, y era casi una proeza no enamorarse de una mujer como esa. Se sentía un campeón sólo por ser su novio, pero últimamente se había dado cuenta que no era la fiera que era en los negocios, sólo en los negocios. Si se enojaba, más valía andarse con cuidado. Aunque su novia podía o no empezar las peleas (porque no encajaban ni en "discusiones") bien que las seguía. Estaba siendo muy volátil y temperamental. El muy ingenuo estaba pensando en un embarazo, porque sí, era ella la que empezaba o se ponía difícil, pero también era ella la que casi siempre llamaba para disculparse, diciendo que admitía que era ella la "mala", por decirlo de una forma fácil. Ya varias veces, también, habían tenido lo que sus amigos llamaban "sexo de reconciliación", donde la Himemiya había estado desenfrenada.

Nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza que todo eso se debía a una fuerte confusión que estaba teniendo lugar desde los mismísimos cimientos de las convicciones de Chikane. Sazonada con culpa, acompañada con un aderezo de desesperación.

Durante ese año y cacho, había amado y deseado a su novio… pero durante 15 sentía algo por su mejor amiga, a quien no había amado de esa forma desde un principio, o quizás sí, no lo sabía, y se estaba volviendo loca, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Su padre la mataría, su madre se moriría y Himeko… no sabía. Ese era el punto. La cereza sobre su pastel de perdición.

Bien conocía de los sonrojos y suspiros de su amiga, cuando se dejaba llevar un poco y la acariciaba, o le hablaba suave al oído. Ella misma como mujer sabía lo que gustaba o no. Lo que a ella le gustaba no podía ser muy diferente de lo que a otras mujeres les gustaba ¿verdad?

Aún quería a Souma. Todo ese enojo y violencia era contra ella misma. Su mente era un mar de confusión. Y toda esa pasión la tenía que desbordar con él, porque no podía con ella.

Souma salió de allí, y su auto arrancó con un rechinido.

- Lo siento mucho –

- No me habías dicho que se habían estado peleando, Chikane –

- No es la gran cosa. Está exagerando… - Se dejo caer en el sillón - … Simplemente a veces no aguanto algunas cosas. No es como que vayamos a terminar por eso – Un pinchazo en el corazón de Himeko.

- Chikane ¿No quieres que me vaya para dejarte descansar? –

- ¡No!... Es decir, no es necesario, puedes quedarte, como siempre – Le sonrió tan limpiamente que Himeko no podía creer que apenas unos minutos antes ese rostro destilara tanto odio. Porque no encontraba otro nombre para ponerle a que lo vio.

Cada una tenía un espacio en el closet de la otra, por lo que se cambio para dormirse. Entró en la habitación para desearle buenas noches a Chikane y escucho cómo estaba corriendo de nuevo el agua, pues había dejado la puerta del baño abierta mientras tomaba otra ducha, pero de agua fría, para calmarse. La alcoba de Chikane estaba un poco desordenada, con cosas fuera de su lugar, y Himeko se paseo por ahí, llenándose de la esencia de su amada. Encontró su diario. No sabía que Chikane tuviera un diario. Era un libro grueso. La curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otra cosa, la primera hoja era de cuando tenía 15 años. La peliazul no escribía muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacía, resumía todo lo que había pasado en el intervalo de tiempo, a veces con muchos detalles. Esa era una novela que no se podía perder. A lo mejor ahí estaba porque no le había querido decir de sus recientes peleas.

"…No puedo… siento que me asfixio. Estar al lado de ella se vuelve cada vez más insoportable" Himeko se quería morir… "Diario, tener que verla. Estar con ella. Es una agonía. No sé bien cuando empezó ni por qué me siento así, pero no puedo decírselo, soy incapaz… ¡Hemos sido amigas la mitad de mi vida! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Ella sonríe y me siento tan culpable, a veces casi no puedo ni verla a la cara. Se ilusiona tanto y yo sintiendo esto. Teníamos tantos planes… Otoha me ha encontrado llorando el otro día, era tanto que acabe contándoselo. Me ha dicho que tengo que confesarlo ¡Pero no puedo! No puedo… Seguramente se acabaría nuestra amistad, y aunque me duele, no podría… Himeko no se merece eso después de todo lo que ha pasado. Que su mejor amiga le diga que…" Pero no pudo seguir leyendo. Tenía que salir de ahí, a cualquier parte. Se le estaba partiendo el corazón. Por eso Chikane estaba tan volátil, ya no soportaba estar con ella y por lástima, por consideración, era capaz de seguir siendo su amiga. Los sollozos subían por su garganta sin poder detenerlos, intento caminar, avanzar, pero las piernas no la sostenían, cayo y tiro cosas, golpeó el suelo, lastimándose pero no por enojo, simplemente tenía que sacarlo, se estaba muriendo… Su pecho le dolía ¿Cómo era posible que en verdad le doliera el corazón, el pecho, físicamente? Ella no creía en eso. Pero el dolor ahí estaba, lacerante, incapacitándola, incluso se paso una mano, esperando ver sangre. Chikane tenía que ser muy buena actriz entonces.

Sentía que todo el pecho se le desgarraba. Al final no pudo reprimir un grito, seguido de más sollozos, ya ni siquiera intentaba arrastrarse. Chikane salió empapada con el cabello escurriendo y la toalla mal puesta, asustadísima de por qué Himeko gritaba así. Se quedo anonadada. Un dolor impresionante la invadió, junto con una impotencia igual de grande. ¿Qué pasaba? Todo estaba bien apenas cinco minutos antes. ¿Qué cosa le podía pasar a Himeko para que llorara así? Casi se arrojo al suelo, junto a su mejor amiga, aquella a quien deseaba. Estaba temblando, las dos temblaban.

- Himeko, Himeko, por favor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? Dime, Himeko, te lo ruego –

- ¡No, ya basta! Ya- ya… Ya no tienes que fingir – Se zafó de ella en nuevos temblores, apenas pudiendo hablar – Ya lo sé todo – Y entonces Chikane vio el diario abierto, pero no entendía, cualquier reacción era posible, pero no un llanto como este. El miedo, la incertidumbre, una vergüenza atroz, todo se arremolino en su interior, y el corazón se le partió cuando Himeko se sacudió de su agarre, casi como si le diera asco, tan rápido como si le hubieran acercado fuego – ¡Me voy! No tienes que compadecerme – Se quedo congelada y también sus lágrimas se derramaron sin avisar. No entendía nada. No podía pensar. Las palabras de Himeko no encajaban para nada con la confesión de amor que había en su diario, al menos no las últimas. ¿Por qué iba a compadecerla? Himeko se levantó, se tambaleó pero logró mantenerse en pie. Y avanzó. Se alejó. ¡El amor de su vida se estaba alejando! "Reacciona ¡maldita sea!"

- ¡No! ¡Espera, Himeko! ¡No hagas esto! Déjame explicarte, por favor, yo no pensé… no entiendo ¡Himeko, por favor! – Iba a tomarla del brazo, pero el miedo a sentir su rechazo tan instantaneo la detuvo, con el otro brazo aún sostenía precariamente la toalla. La desesperación y la angustia eran su rostro.

- ¿Qué no pensaste? ¿Qué no me iba a doler? ¿Qué no entiendes, que me voy porque cada día conmigo es una agonía? No tienes que ser tan buena persona, Chikane – Se iba a hincar y dar las gracias a todos los dioses de todo el mundo, Himeko no había acabado de leer. Su alivio fue tan grande que de inmediato se le notó. Siendo eso no muy bueno, pues Himeko se lo tomo a mal. A ella ahora se le estaba desgarrando el alma, pensó que el alivio de Chikane era porque ya no tenía nada que explicar y que se acababa su autoimpuesta condena. Se iba a caer de nuevo, pero esta vez resistió, se dio la vuelta y siguió. Se iba a morir de la pena y la vergüenza, pero no podía vivir ningún día con que Himeko pensara que la odiaba. Dejó caer la toalla, regresó por el diario y corrió para alcanzar a Himeko, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

- Por favor, escúchame. No es lo que piensas, Himeko ¿Podrías verme? – La volteo a ver sin querer, y le dolió aún más ver toda esa belleza y no poder tenerla ya ni como amiga. Le arrojó una blusa. ¿Por qué la humillaba aún más, por qué la ilusionaba?

- Te hago un favor. Porque no puedes "ni verme a la cara". Todo está muy claro, Chikane. Ya no me soportas. Ahórrate la actuación – Seguía llorando. Chikane también lloró más. Aunque no fuera verdad, dolía. Su cara tan llena de dolor, logró desarmar a Himeko. La amaba y no podía creer que esas lágrimas fueran mentira, su Chikane-chan nunca lloraba. Pero quizás sólo fueran los sentimientos acumulados. Tomó su bolsa y salió, decidida.

Al diablo con el miedo. La tomó de la muñeca y no la soltó, aunque Himeko intentó soltarse.

- ¡Por favor, Himeko, termina de leerlo! ¡Lee todo el maldito diario si quieres! Te lo suplico, te lo ruego, si aún después quieres irte, lo haces y no te detengo, pero termina de leerlo, por lo que más quieras – Las lágrimas fueron lo que la convencieron, agarró el libro y leyó de nuevo esas palabras que se le grabaron como fuego. "Diario, tener que verla. Estar con ella. Es una agonía. No sé bien cuando empezó ni por qué me siento así, pero no puedo decírselo, soy incapaz… ¡Hemos sido amigas la mitad de mi vida! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Ella sonríe y me siento tan culpable, a veces casi no puedo ni verla a la cara. Se ilusiona tanto y yo sintiendo esto. Teníamos tantos planes… Otoha me ha encontrado llorando el otro día, era tanto que acabe contándoselo. Me ha dicho que tengo que confesarlo ¡Pero no puedo! No puedo… Seguramente se acabaría nuestra amistad, y aunque me duele, no podría… Himeko no se merece eso después de todo lo que ha pasado. Que su mejor amiga le diga que está enamorada de ella. Me duele cada vez más tener que verla sólo como una amiga, esta situación se está haciendo insostenible. Me siento cada vez peor y todo me lo estoy cobrando con Souma, que tampoco se lo merece…" Ahora estaba en shock. Siguió leyendo sólo porque sí. Chikane estaba enamorada de ella. Todo se le cayó. Ella cayó de rodillas. Chikane se estaba muriendo de la pena y los nervios… y del frío.

-¿Himeko, estás bien? –

- ¡Eres una tonta, Chikane! – La abrazó y lloró y rio de alegría - ¡Te amo! –

- Pero… yo creía que ¿No me engañas? –

- Claro que no ¿Cómo podría? Pero tú te vas a casar… -

- Sólo me casaría contigo – Era como si la herida en su pecho nunca hubiera existido. Pero Chikane nunca olvidaría esa escena de Himeko, jamás iba a permitir que nadie más la dañara, ella misma iba a asegurarse. Si tenía dudas sobre lo sentía se esfumaron cuando vio a Himeko llorando de esa forma. Sólo quería protegerla, a costa de todo. Se besaron y conocieron la gloria.

- Estás helada –

- No importa… - Sólo quería seguir besándola.

- ¡Te vas a enfermar! –

- Entonces haz que me caliente –

- ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir esas cosas así como así? – Había dejado roja a Himeko y ella se rio. Se levantaron del suelo y Himeko la abrazó.

- Ya no somos niñas, Himeko –

- Lo sé, pero, pero… - Oh, no… llevaba meses apagando sus ganas con Souma, pero parecían que todas habían regresado de golpe. Nunca había sentido tanto deseo y tanta pasión – Espera ¿Qué haces? – la había cargado como una novia y la llevaba a la gran cama cubierta con sabanas rojas. Seguía besándola, nunca se cansaría de esos labios.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Le suplicaba entre besos.

- Sí. Sí quiero… pero tu familia… y Souma… -

- No importan… - Iba a replicar – Ahora no importan, sólo estamos tú y yo – La dejó suavemente sobre la cama y sólo entonces Himeko tomó verdadera conciencia de lo que Chikane le estaba ofreciendo, y sobre lo que claramente iba a suceder. La respiración de inmediato se le volvió pesada. Y se puso muy nerviosa, sintió que era su primera vez, pero como dijo Chikane, ya no eran unas niñas.

- Chikane… Abrázame… - Fue obedecida y después Chikane bajo por su cuerpo repartiendo besos y caricias, hasta llegar a sus pies, sin dejar de suspirar que la amaba.

El gran reloj de la sala cantó sus doce campanadas, anunciando el final y el comienzo de un nuevo día – Feliz cumpleaños, Himeko… -

* * *

Hola!

Hace ya un rato que no publicó y esto salió, aunque no me crean, en un solo día.

Aún no estoy segura de si tendría continuación, la cual sería el lemon que me parece exige ésta historia.

En los proximos días saldrá el cap. VI de Marcas de Fuego.

¡Gracias por leer!

Nos leemos en la semana.


	2. Culminación

Kannazuki no Miko

Disclaimer: Kannazuki no Miko no me pertenece ni pretendo ningún tipo de lucro con está publicación.

Aquí llegando con el capitulo 2 y final de esta pequeña historia, que estaba pensada solo para uno, pero la inspiración llegó. espero que no los decepcione el lemon, quería algo diferente... sensitivo, que conectara al lector con el personaje, comentad si lo he logrado aunque sea un poquito :D

Disfrutenlo.

Oh, por cierto. este capitulo va dedicado para tres amigas yuristas, espero las inspire... XD uds. saben quienes son...

* * *

**"Dairy"**

Capitulo 2.**CULMINACIÓN**

…- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Le suplicaba entre besos.

- Sí. Sí quiero… pero tu familia… y Souma… -

- No importan… - Iba a replicar – Ahora no importan, sólo estamos tú y yo – La dejó suavemente sobre la cama y sólo entonces Himeko tomó verdadera conciencia de lo que Chikane le estaba ofreciendo, y sobre lo que claramente iba a suceder. La respiración de inmediato se le volvió pesada. Y se puso muy nerviosa, sintió que era su primera vez, pero como dijo Chikane, ya no eran unas niñas.

- Chikane… Abrázame… - Fue obedecida y después Chikane bajo por su cuerpo repartiendo besos y caricias, hasta llegar a sus pies, sin dejar de suspirar que la amaba.

El gran reloj de la sala cantó sus doce campanadas, anunciando el final y el comienzo de un nuevo día – Feliz cumpleaños, Himeko… -

¿Cómo expresarle, cómo decirle… cómo transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, qué sin caricias su piel ya ardía?

Frías gotas del cabello de Chikane cayeron sobre los tobillos de Himeko, que la apartó suavemente bajo la expectante mirada oceánica. Con cuidado, lentamente, sin querer romper esa atmósfera que las envolvió espesa como niebla, llena de sensualidad, de deseo y amor. Se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ella y sin dejar de verla, se estiró para recoger la toalla azul claro, y con ternura pasarla por el mentón de su amante, recogiendo las gotas que caían desde su cabello, subiendo, haciendo el recorrido inverso de las traviesas gotas que se escurrían aún más allá, a todos aquellos rincones a donde llegaría, a su tiempo…

La belleza nívea cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia indirecta. Himeko se maravillaba siguiendo los contornos del rostro frente a ella, dejando por fin a su mirada inundarse de tanto amor reprimido. Descubriendo nuevas líneas, nuevos detalles. Su mano vagó hacia el cabello húmedo, secándolo con ternura. Chikane tembló, estaba helada y era una sensación única el poder sentir el contraste con cada caricia de la otra piel. Su compañera percibió el escalofrío y pasó la toalla para envolverla, secando sus hombros, su cuello, sus clavículas, en un suave masaje regresaba y volvía a bajar, mientras la otra sólo se dejaba hacer. Sin querer, sin percibirlo, sólo sintiendo, ambas ya estaban poseyendo a la otra, entrando en un estado de comunión sin igual en sus vidas.

Himeko subió una vez más, para llegar hasta por debajo de las orejas y escurrir un poco el cabello. Ella misma estaba un poco mojada, a causa de cuando la habían cargado. De nuevo bajó, se acercó con la excusa de secar su espalda y pudo oler su perfume. La piel de Chikane se erizó y un suspiro de puro deseo le hizo arquear la espalda y quedar aún más junta a su Sol. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unas amatistas inundadas de amor, quiso aproximarse y besarla, pero Himeko otra vez bajaba por sus hombros, en un roce exquisito donde podía sentir bien donde terminaba la esponjosa tela e iniciaban esos dedos tímidos, arriesgándose en un camino ya mil veces recorrido en pro de la amistad y un abrazo, impregnados ahora de curiosa pasión dormida. El incendio apenas era unas chispas.

Himeko perdió la mirada de Chikane, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y Chikane sonrió, ahora se aventuraba a más allá de los hombros, bajó más y el masaje se detuvo en una caricia cómplice. Esos orbes, blancos, límpidos… toda ella era hermosa. Su respiración se hizo profunda, en un gesto inconsciente se lamió los labios. La toalla ahora cubría la espalda de Chikane, las dos sentadas sin tocarse a los pies del lecho. El único contacto entre ellas eran esas manos, impedidas por la tela, temerosas de ser más atrevidas, nerviosas, plagadas de dudas, aventurándose sólo con el instinto y el deseo, sin ninguna experiencia. Empezó por las cumbres y descendió por fuera, para terminar en las bases, envolverlas un poco, levantarlas y juntarlas. Era una niña descubriendo un regalo que no está segura que puede y no puede hacer, manejándolo con cuidado, por todo lo que costó conseguirlo. Chikane lanzó un suspiro-gemido, esto era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño o fantasía a mediodía en la oficina, un escalofrío de placer la recorrió. Al escuchar a su compañera, Himeko sintió una punzada de vertiginoso y puro deseo, desde el vientre, que le electrificó toda la espalda. Quería más.

En su mente no había espacio para nada más, pues nunca se habían entremezclado a tal punto los sentidos. Los sonidos les erizaban la piel. Los olores creaban imágenes demenciales y exquisitas. Las visiones hacían palpitar cada papila en sus lenguas. Y el tacto… toda su piel era una cosa viva que clamaba con sentir y hacer sentir. Todo su ser pedía a gritos provocar y ser provocado.

Sus manos, más seguras, dejaron correr un poco la tela. Los dejó con delicadeza y recorrió los brazos enteros, entrelazando un segundo sus dedos, para regresar con una caricia muda hacia los senos, rozándolos apenas, bajando más, secando el estomago, la cintura, la espalda baja, reconociendo sus territorios. Era una exquisita tortura. Como al azar, saltó hacia un muslo, ocupando ambas manos en un movimiento ascendente y descendente, disfrutando de la tersura y la firmeza causada por tantos años de equitación. Tuvo que pasar al otro, porque Chikane tenía dobladas las piernas casi bajo ella. Así, un poco inclinada, alzo su mirada para contemplar a la diosa extasiada frente a ella, gozando con los ojos cerrados. También la respiración de la otra era lenta y profunda, entreabriendo un poco sus labios. Era imposible no besarla. Sus labios se precipitaron al otro par, y casi fue un accidente que sus lenguas se encontraran, enviando electricidad hasta la punta de cada dedo. Con fuerza logró deshacer el beso y Chikane la miró con un puchero, Himeko ahogó una risita, volviendo a ver a la peliazul de 16 años.

Se levantó para poder arrodillarse detrás de Chikane. Estaba secando a mayor conciencia el cabello medianoche. Ella no quería que Chikane se enfermara aunque a ésta no le importara. Estar toda empapada cuando en cualquier momento podía caer la primer nevada en Tokio con ese clima tan loco… Chikane se quedó quieta y no protestó. De cualquier forma, ella estaba disfrutando.

Sin embargo, después de unos minutos, quería pasar a otra cosa. Y se le ocurrió la excusa perfecta. ¿Quién iba a decirle que Himeko llevaba todos esos minutos preguntándose si Chikane no la consideraría rara, o… vulgar, quizás, por querer experimentar con ese grandioso, blanco, firme, suave, tentador, sublime trasero, como antes había hecho con los no menos apetecibles senos? Lo había descubierto, o más bien, recordado, al mover el cabello mojado. Pero ya no pudo seguir en el conflicto.

- Tú también estás mojada. Déjame quitarte esa ropa húmeda –

- Chi-chikane… mmmmh… - Le atrapó la boca, dándose la vuelta y pasando su mano por el costado húmedo de la blusa de Himeko, deseando causarle las mismas contradictorias sensaciones que ella le provocó antes. Sin dejar de besarla, suavemente, por sus mejillas, sus labios, el cuello, los hombros… le iba desabrochando botón por botón. El incendio estaba cobrando fuerza.

Se deshizo de toda la ropa molesta, que estorba a la hora de amar.

La levantó de nuevo, sólo que ahora las bronceadas piernas le envolvían la cintura y la besaba como si no existiera un mañana. Le soltaba el cabello dorado y la dejaba tal cual era en el lecho. Himeko intentó cubrirse un poco con sus brazos y dobló pudorosa sus piernas.

- Oh, no, no lo hagas… Déjame verte… Eres hermosa, Himeko – Por supuesto, un sonrojo impresionante la invadió. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso con tanta pureza e intensidad. Se incorporó apoyándose en sus brazos. Mostrándose. Nerviosa. Confiando.

Y la mirada oceánica adquirió un brillo, una intensidad. La adoraba, veía adoración en esos orbes azules. Las sabanas de seda roja, que se volvían más oscuras en los avances y declives, eran el fondo perfecto para esa visión. Esa mirada, hizo sentir a Himeko mujer. Realmente, como nunca se había sentido con un hombre. No porque no la quisieran, o no hubieran sido buenos amantes, no, nada de eso. Mujer: sensual, bonita, arrebatadora, sexy, tierna, poderosa, sublime, la dueña irrefutable, la poseedora innegable de algo que ninguna otra mujer tenía y que por tanto, sólo podía ver en ella Chikane. Se sintió deseada, codiciada… amada. Y un nuevo y mucho más poderoso relámpago de deseo y pasión le aguijoneó el vientre para abrirse paso entre sus entrañas y salir por sus labios como el más increíble suspiro, lo más sensual que Chikane había visto en su vida.

No pudo más. No era posible. Prácticamente se arrojó sobre la rubia. ¿Incendio? ¿Cuál incendio? ¡Una explosión acababa de surgir en su interior!

- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! – Le susurraba, mientras Himeko apenas podía compensar éste alud de besos y caricias, que de momento sólo se centraban en su rostro y en sus brazos – Te deseo, Himeko, te deseo… No te contengas, pequeña, quiero todo de ti. Lo necesito – La voz de su adorada Chikane estaba cargada de tanta pasión, que se le quebraba, tenía que inhalar profundo para poder hablar un poco. Le paso los brazos por su espalda, elevándola para poder devorar su cuello a gusto. Himeko era mantequilla en sus manos. La besó de tal modo que un gemido se escapó. Estaba provocando que la ojiazul se excitara aún más. Estaba como hincada a su costado, besándola, pero necesitaba más.

Paso una pierna por encima, estaba sostenida sobre el estomago de su amante.

Era delirante.

No sé cómo, pero jaló una almohada para apoyar la cabeza de Himeko. Y seguir besándola. Sus labios ya no bastaban, sus lenguas les estaban ayudando. De nuevo se movió, cruzando su pierna con la de Himeko. Rozando el punto. Himeko gimió más y mejor, arqueando la espalda, haciendo que Chikane probara esa misma punzada de deseo, que surgía desde su vientre, debajo de su ombligo, justo en medio de la carne y hacía que el estomago bailara conga y el corazón saltara del Bunge. La peliazul se dejó caer más, haciendo que sus pechos coincidieran. Era turno de Chikane de gemir. Su piel fría se quemó al roce de la ardiente piel de su amada. Himeko la jaló de la nuca para seguir con los besos, apretándola contra ella en una sensación que arrasaba con todo lo demás.

La hija de la Luna uso un brazo para abrazarla por los hombros, comprimiéndolos, acariciándolos, ayudándola a sostener el peso. Ambas se devoraban a besos. Ocupó el otro brazo en acariciar el costado de Himeko, su seno, bajar más, acariciar el muslo, su espalda, su vientre, lo que fuera. La piel no le alcanzaba para saciar su hambre. Ella no lo pensó. Con la pasión del momento, acarició sin pudor, pero con delicadeza, el glúteo de Himeko, que le mordió sin querer un hombro, en un ataque de verdadera lujuria. Eso se sentía tan bien… Chikane lo supo y lo acaricio más, lo apretó y continuó acariciándolo. Los gemidos de Himeko y su respiración acelerada eran la gloria. Ella misma no era tan expresiva, pero era incapaz de parar los suspiros y los gemidos ahogados eran continuos.

Se valió de la posición para apretar más sus caderas. Sus centros coincidieron y empezar un vaivén fue inevitable. No se podía decir que estuvieran sentadas, pero tampoco estaban acostadas. Los embates de Chikane eran rápidos, fuertes y precisos. Las dos ya no podían evitar gemir más alto. Himeko se acompasaba a su ritmo. Apretó el abrazo y sus pezones se estrujaban mutuamente. El clímax se aproximaba. Se afianzó con un brazo y dejó que su mano libre vagara hasta hallar ese maravilloso trasero que le provocara tanto conflicto antes, y devolvió el favor. Lo magreó, lo acarició, lo tomó y lo uso para obligar a Chikane a chocar una última y certera vez, dónde ambas perdieron dulcemente las fuerzas, en medio de un grito liberador. El orgasmo las recorrió completas en un éxtasis inimaginable, causando nuevas, involuntarias y deliciosas sacudidas, que reavivaban la sensación enviando nuevas descargas. Paso tan pronto que les cortó la respiración y les dejó como un recuerdo en cada musculo que se relajaba, se adormecía y aún así retenían un placer dormido, hijo de la implosión anterior.

Chikane rodó para no aplastar a Himeko, se miraron y sin saber por qué, una carcajada las invadió, para dar paso a un ataque de risa sin razón alguna.

La piel de ambas brillaba por el sudor. Bien podían haberse quedado dormidas en ese momento. Pero la vida corría gloriosa por sus venas, ya habría tiempo de dormir después, después habría tiempo para todo. Para vivir más, conocerse aún mejor, para jugar y reír, apoyarse y ser una. Ahora era tiempo de sentir.

Después de calmarse, Chikane contemplo una vez más el cuerpo junto a ella. Ahora no el increíble conjunto. Ahora quería desmenuzar cada parte, hacerlo lentamente. Aprendería y se grabaría a fuego cada rincón, cada sabor, cada sonido que provocara para explotarlo aún más las siguientes ocasiones. Sonrió de sólo pensarlo. Definitivamente no iba a dejar dormir a Himeko hasta que ninguna de las dos pudiera más. La explosión había pasado, dejando el tan ansiado incendio tras ella. ¿Quién iba a apagarlo?

La boca y esos labios rojos y ya hinchados, la nariz que se expandía para intentar llenar los demandantes pulmones. Los ojos amatistas, limpios de pronto de todo deseo. El pecho que subía y bajaba en cada respiración. Los senos… los senos… estiró una mano y acarició la base, maravillada de la reacción que provocó, los ojos de Himeko se enturbiaron para inmediatamente cerrarse y disfrutar, jalando más aire. Se levantó y ocupó ambas manos. Comprobó su textura, disfrutó del perfecto tamaño, aspiró el aroma, los magreó y se encandiló con los pezones, mirando como se endurecían bajo sus caricias. Faltaba algo. Con la punta de la lengua rozó uno, y Himeko volteó a verla porque fue un sentimiento muy curioso, hasta que vio con qué la tocaba ahora, esos besos húmedos rápidamente se estaban haciendo sus favoritos.

Chikane devoraba, lamía y succionaba esos senos hasta hacer delirar a su perfecta compañera de baile.

Pero había un manjar más que probar.

Sin dejar de acariciarlos, se precipitó lentamente. Dejó una mano jugando con un pezón, la otra y su boca curiosa siguieron bajando, entreteniéndose en el ombligo un momento. Las caricias tenían delirando a Himeko. Pero Chikane quería bajar más, disfrutando ahora de la depilación total que le había regalado a Himeko hacia uno años, que le costó meses que aceptara. La condición había sido que ella también se la hiciera. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar más, Himeko cayó en cuenta de lo que su amante estaba haciendo, se levantó tan rápido y bruscamente que le dio un rodillazo en el mentón a Chikane sin querer, recogiendo sus piernas y haciéndose para atrás.

- Lo siento, lo siento, no quise… ¿Estás bien, Chikane-chan? – Estaba más roja que en toda la noche junta, aparte de mortificada, arrepentida de reaccionar así.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te lastime? – Ella estaba pensando que quizá la pellizco de más…o quizás le estaba entrando arrepentimiento, mientras se sobaba…

- No, estoy bien… es sólo que tú… bueno, tú… ya sabes… ibas a… - ¿En serio era por eso? Sinceramente, Chikane nunca lo había hecho a ninguna persona antes, pero claro que a ella sí, y lo disfrutaba. Quería que Himeko disfrutara también, y no era mentira cuando había pensado en devorarla entera. También se sonrojo sin saber bien por qué. ¿Acaso nunca se lo habían hecho a Himeko? Si era así, aún mejor… pero que pandilla de idiotas habían sido sus novios entonces, no muchos, unos 5 desde que la conocía y ninguno hacía 2 años. "¿Ella ya me quería hace tanto? Nunca me dijo bien por qué terminó con André..." Un tipo que conoció en una viaje a París, en una practica de su carrera. La posibilidad de ser la primera en tocarla así, le subió el ánimo, ¿y por qué no? El ego. Nunca esperó ni soñó ser la primera en algo en la cama para Himeko, y le costaba un mundo hacerla hablar del tema, incluso para bromear.

- Debes estar bromeando. Nunca… ¿En serio nunca…? – Sabía que si soltaba alguna asociación directa, podía despedirse de su gran noche. La pena de Himeko no la dejaría continuar, quizás después, cuando ya supiera más sobre sus puntos débiles…

- ¡No! Yo no… Jamás los dejé… - Algo así como la culpa, la estaba invadiendo. Lo mismo cuando se burlaban de su "virginidad" a los 22. Chikane cambió totalmente el curso de sus pensamientos. Sabía que todos los que habían llegado a ser novios de Himeko, en serio la habían amado, y que eran todos grandiosas personas, quizás muy aburridos en el sexo… así le parecieron uno o dos con sólo verlos, pero nunca violentos, jamás habrían hecho algo que lastimara a Himeko, si ella decía no, era no. Debajo de toda su dulzura y su sensibilidad, existía una fuerte dignidad. Y ella los habría mandado matar, o una paliza, por lo menos.

Desde el comienzo de su relación se había percatado que era una chica muy tímida y en especial con el tema del sexo. La respetaba y no mencionaba el tema. Pero una vez, cuando ya tenían 19, en una fiesta, estaban las dos en un rincón y Chikane, con unas copas de más, le estaba platicando de su primera vez sin mucho tacto y Himeko se ensombreció. Ya no habló, ya no bailó, ni salir a caminar quería, hasta que Chikane desistió de todo y le dijo que se fueran. La dejó en su casa, que Himeko ya vivía sola, y cuando después de despedirse ya se estaba alejando, la rubia la jaló de una manga, pero no levantó la vista. Le pidió que se quedara. Chikane aceptó. Era la primera vez que dormirían en el mismo lugar sin nadie más. Por alguna razón se había puesto nerviosa. Pasó a la cocina como si fuera la de su casa y se sirvió cereal con leche, en lo que Himeko iba a su habitación a cambiarse y por algo para Chikane, en ese entonces todavía no dejaban ropa en casa de la otra. La rubia se puso un conjunto de dos piezas para el que Chikane no dudo en usar "infantil" para describirlo, para ella había llevado un liso un poco más… "maduro", de su talla. Le sacaba casi media cabeza a Himeko.

- ¿Y esto? –

- Fue mi primera opción de regalo… - Acababa de pasar navidad. De inmediato le encantó a la ojiazul. Llevaba puesta la pulsera que le regalo al final.

- Gracias – Su voz parecía palpitar. Se cambió en el baño y esperó encontrar listo el sillón o un futon quizás. Pero ni uno ni otro. Fue con Himeko, que ya estaba acostada y le daba la espalda a la puerta.

- Himeko ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – Le preguntó suavemente. Su amiga no quería mejorar su ánimo para nada. Pero se sonrojó.

- Lo siento. Lo olvidé, Chikane-chan. Nunca nadie… -

- Está bien. No te preocupes, dormiré en la sala – Le dedicó un sonrisa sincera – Sólo tomaré las cobijas de tu armario –

- Por favor… ¿Dormirías conmigo? – Chikane creyó no oír bien. Cuando volteó, Himeko se estaba haciendo tímidamente hacia un lado. La cama no era muy grande, pero cabrían bien las dos.

Apagó las luces y esperó a acostumbrarse a las penumbras. Su rubia amiga de nuevo le daba la espalda y se acurrucaba en posición fetal. De pronto a Chikane esa se le estaba haciendo una noche muy extraña. Con cuidado, se recostó junto a Himeko. Se cubrió y trató de no tocarla. Al cabo de unos minutos, un impulsó le hizo abrazarla. Así se quedaron un rato que se le antojo eterno, y no supo si durmió en ese tiempo, pero la despertó o la volvió a la realidad, que Himeko se giró para esconderse en su pecho. Sintió húmedo. Su Sol estaba llorando. Silenciosamente, sin sollozos, sólo eran lágrimas, se preguntó si estaría dormida y si sería frecuente que llorara dormida.

- Chikane-chan… de lo que estabas hablando en la fiesta ¿En verdad te gustó? – No sé esperaba esa pregunta para nada. Así que se tardó en responder, advirtiendo que Himeko no había mencionado nada directamente, cuando ella misma había usado un montón de palabras alusivas en la fiesta.

- Era un chico tierno y lo quise. Estuvo bien. No sé si podría ser mejor – Ya tenía de eso unos meses – No lo he vuelto a hacer –

- ¿Y si lo quisieras pero no fuera tierno? – Himeko seguía obstinadamente escondida en el pecho de Chikane, quien de nuevo la había abrazado.

- Entonces no lo habría hecho – tendrían que pasar algunos años para enseñarle a Chikane que no hacía falta ternura para el sexo casual o aunque no fuera casual, si era sólo sexo - ¿Es por ese tal Motoharu, tanto te gusta? –

- No. No es por él. Esto… sólo lo sabe Mako-chan – Chikane ahogó un ataque de celos. Creía que después de esos 3 años siendo amigas, las mejores, al menos tendría el mismo nivle que la otra mejor amiga de Himeko, que ahora estaba en el extranjero por una beca deportiva, pero que había sido la compañera de habitación de Himeko. Creía que no tenían secretos entre ellas.

- ¿Por qué… por qué sólo ella, no me tienes confianza? – Lo de "ahogar el ataque de celos", fue sólo no saltar y empezar a caminar de un lado para otro.

- No es por eso, Chikane-chan. Mako-chan lo sabe, porque estuvo ahí – Ató cabos. Estaban hablando de sexo, vale, no directamente, pero algo así. Preguntas raras de Himeko, y otra cosa escondida que Makoto sabía "porque estuvo ahí". ¿Acaso Himeko le iba a decir… por qué nunca había tenido novio, teniendo tanto chico guapo y dulce tras ella? ¿Tenía algo con Makoto y no se lo había contado a nadie y por eso vivían juntas? Sus celos sólo crecieron ¿Por eso la quería ahí ahora? Makoto sólo tenía de irse unas semanas… -¿Sabes por qué vivimos solas? –

- Porque sus padres murieron… - Se había calmado un poco ante la pregunta.

- Los de ella sí… los míos no… - Chikane estaba anonadada. Desde que conoció a Himeko, vivía sola con Mako, ambas emancipadas y cada quien con un trabajo para apoyarse. Y la respuesta era que ambas eran huérfanas – Mi padre está en prisión, y mi mamá, no sé… no la recuerdo – Ahora entendía. Y ella delirando. Se sintió muy tonta. Pero no le gustaba el rumbo que esto estaba tomando.

- Vivíamos en la misma calle, de niñas, ya éramos amigas. Un día… venía con su padre a invitarme a algo, una fiesta, creo. Nadie contestaba y estaban a punto de irse, cuando su padre vio como el mío me perseguía por una ventana de arriba – Chikane esperaba sin saber que esperar, con el corazón en un puño. La voz de Himeko era de quien ha perdido el brillo en su alma – Entró, la puerta no tenía llave, vivíamos en pueblo muy tranquilo, y dejó a Mako en la sala. Creo que le gritó para que no subiera. Ella lo recuerda mejor que yo. Su padre… encontró al mío sin pantalones y a mi desnuda… - Chikane no podía llorar, no ahora, la sorpresa era demasiada. Quería pedirle a Himeko que se detuviera, pero sabía que si había juntado el valor, no se merecía que la detuviera. Escucharía todo, aunque le partiera el alma - … lo encarcelaron después de un juicio rápido. Ha salido el año pasado – La indignación le quemaba ¿Cómo que salido? – Le habían dado 14 años, pero le redujeron 3 por buena conducta – Chikane tenía ganas de volverse activista y abogada de pronto. "Espera… 14 años, le quitaron 3 y ha salido el año pasado… ¡Himeko tenía sólo 7 años! ¡Maldito cabrón! Me las paga…" - Ya llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo, Chikane… hace unos años vi el expediente… me hacía de todo –

- ¿Pero por qué lo viste? - ¿No era eso peor?

- Quería entenderlo… por qué… por qué lo hizo, era mi padre… Lo quería mucho – "En verdad, ese maldito perro me las va a pagar…" Vaya que tenía los recursos para lograrlo – Los padres de Mako-chan me adoptaron y vivimos juntas hasta que murieron en un accidente de auto, durante una tormenta, entonces nos llevaron a un orfanato. Ya sabes que teníamos 13 años – La versión que conocía Chikane es que ahí se habían conocido, la ley decía que en ese tipo de casos, podían emanciparse si demostraban ser responsables, durante un año, un trabajador social las visitó y supervisó regularmente, hasta que dejaron de molestarlas a los 17, ya con ayuda de las influencias de Chikane. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por qué su timidez, su desconfianza a los chicos, miedos que parecían infantiles. Ya podía llorar.

- Chikane-chan… ¿Por qué lloras? – Y ahí estaba la prueba: una niña de 19 años. Se juro devolverle la infancia a Himeko.

- Por ti… nunca me imagine… pero te aseguro que no es malo – No había que ser un psicólogo, para darse cuenta que su Solecito conservaba los miedos de su niñez, con justa razón, pero que la curiosidad propia de la edad, ya estaba despertando en ella también. Debía estar muy confundida – Lo que paso… es terrible. Pero no todos los hombres son malos, Himeko. Y a ti te encantan los niños, algún día querrás tener los tuyos…Sólo con quien te ame, Himeko, que no te quiera, que te adore y así nunca podrá lastimarte – Se abrazaron y a partir de ahí, Chikane se dedicó a curar los traumas de Himeko. Con películas, con charlas, presentándoles parejas jóvenes y felices, rodeándola sólo de buenos hombres, ahuyentando a los bastardos sin que su protegida se diera cuenta. Hablo a solas con Makoto, que le dio muchos más tórridos detalles y porque Himeko a veces sólo podía dormir abrazando a alguien. Le asustaba que en cualquier momento pudiera aparecerse su padre, en medio de la noche, como siempre… no volvieron a dormir separadas hasta tres años después, cuando Himeko al fin podía abrazar a un hombre y no sentirse amenazada, sino querida. Su primer novio tuvo que ganársela a pulso.

- Perdóname, Chikane. Pasaste tanto tiempo intentando curarme… que no me atreví a decirte que aún hay cosas que me… -

-¡No! No te disculpes. No te lo permito. No es tu culpa. No tienes que disculparte, ni hacer esto si tú no quieres. ¿Lo recuerdas? – La tomó de los brazos – Sólo con quien te adore, para que no pueda lastimarte –

- ¿Tú no lo haces? – No era la pregunta tímida de una niña o una adolescente, era una pregunta que sólo admitía un "Sí" como respuesta, hecha por una mujer.

- Claro que sí. Con toda mi alma, te amo. Y por ello, no haré nada que no quieras – Himeko la abrazó.

- Tú siempre me has cuidado. Me ayudaste en todo y a superar mis miedos. Incluso ayudaste al destino a poner buenos hombres en mi camino. Gracias a ti descubrí lo que era poder amar sin temor, a besar, y ni siquiera fueron tus manos o tus labios, Chikane. Hasta hoy – La besó de nuevo, y fue correspondida con ternura sin igual. Un moretón ya se estaba formando donde había impactado su rodilla. Y el beso les supo a sangre – Y yo te pagó así… - Una mirada culpable.

- Esto no es nada. Cuando te vi llorando así… ha sido lo peor que he podido sentir. Y ahora te tengo conmigo – Un nuevo beso. Chikane hizo que Himeko se sentara a ras de la cama, y ella se hincó para quedar a su altura. Comenzó de nuevo el magnífico recorrido, sin lamentar tener que repetirlo. El incendio abrasador que todo lo consumía había pasado, en su lugar quedaba una agradable flama que daba un calor… "cálido", tranquilo, devoto, amable y protector. Ésta vez fue aún más despacio, saboreando cada rincón, cada ángulo. Descubrió que en cierta parte de las costillas a Himeko le daba un ataque de risa y una pulgada de diferencia provocaba encantadores suspiros. Que besarle detrás de los odios le causaba espasmos, mordisquearle el cuello que apretara cualquier cosa que tuviera en las manos (en éste caso, sus senos) y así fue descubriendo y comprobando por horas, hasta llegar nuevamente al centro, después de haber viajado al norte y al sur.

Con cuidado, con nerviosismo y con infinita ternura, hizo caricias con sus labios y la punta de su nariz, lentamente, por si su Sol quería detenerla. Se agachó más y con sus labios inició la acometida, Himeko soltó un respingo. Y un gemido de sorpresa. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a estas sensaciones. Cualquier cosa, para estar aquí y ahora, había valido la pena sólo por estar con la persona que amaba. Jugar con la lengua en ese recinto era el paraíso. Himeko se incorporó de nuevo, siendo incapaz de estar acostada e inconscientemente sus manos se hallaban en la cabeza de Chikane, guiándola instintivamente.

Los gemidos eran profundos y gloriosos. La ojiazul pasó sus brazos por los muslos de Himeko, obligándola a abrirse más y a juntarse más a ella. Beber, eso era lo que hacía. Bebía los jugos de su Sol. Ahora entendía porque los hombres se morían por hacerle eso. El incendio estaba reapareciendo en la rubia, que lo contagiaba por el movimiento de sus caderas, por la presión de sus manos, por la fuerza y cadencia de sus gemidos, a su amante.

Chikane dejó una mano y la uso para abrir más los labios de su compañera, su lengua asediaba el botón.

Se aventuró a penetrarla por fin, y la hija del Sol no pudo evitar incrementar el ritmo de sus caderas. Chikane podía sentir las contracciones en sus dedos, el orgasmo que le estaba llegando a Himeko. Ella también aceleró el ritmo y su lengua se detuvo sólo porque le resultó imposible no mirar el rostro de Himeko en éxtasis. Era maravillosa. Igual que el grito contenido que soltó dejándose caer en el colchón. Chikane fue hasta ella haciendo un nuevo recorrido de besos y caricias suaves, sabiendo lo hipersensible que se podía estar. Cautivó su boca en besos rápidos y perezosos al mismo tiempo, cómo los que se darían largamente sentadas en un parque.

- Chikane-chan… Te amo… - Alcanzó a decirle entre los besos. La peliazul sonrió. Ahora la estaban acariciando a ella, y Himeko la obligó a quedar bocarriba. Era una sensación extraña. Ella nunca estaba abajo. Pero su rubia tenía otros planes, jaló los cobertores y las cubrió. Chikane hizo otro puchero.

-Perdona, pero me has dejado muerta… ¿Estás segura que nunca lo habías hecho con una mujer? – se colocaba de costado junto a ella y le acariciaba la línea de la mandíbula.

- Bueno… una vez… estaba algo tomada y pues… - La cara atónita de Himeko había valido la pena. Se rio de buena gana - ¿Cómo crees? Eres la primera, y serás la única – Le robó un beso. Y ella le pegó en el hombro. Suavemente.

- Eres imposible, Chikane… - Se subió a ella una vez más y se la comió a besos. Para volver a bajarse.

- ¿Y me lo dices a mí? – La dejó hiperventilando. Con una sonrisa hechizante, le contestaron.

- Es una promesa… en cuanto descansemos, te toca a ti… - Abrazó a Himeko, le devoró los hombros y la hizo gemir.

- No si yo puedo evitarlo… aún tengo mucho de ti qué probar – Siguieron jugando otros minutos hasta que el sueño las venció.

Chikane se despertó como soldado para ir a la oficina, pero hizo unas cuantas llamadas, preparó bocadillos y regresó a la cama a dormir con su amor. Himeko lo único que supo de ese día, fue que el secretario de Chikane había llamado a todos sus compromisos excusándola porque tenía un trabajo urgente con la "presidente Himemiya", que requeriría de todo el día. Y por supuesto, que la despertaron unas horas después en medio de gemidos porque de nuevo la estaban devorando y que no pararon hasta que el estomago pudo más y comieron, y platicaron, e hicieron planes. Vieron una película que no terminaron por volver a los besos y experimentar en la sala. Himeko descubrió, que Chikane no le había dicho un montón de cosas de su vida sexual para no incomodarla, pero ahora se las estaba enseñando todas, y ambas experimentarían más hasta borrar por completo ese tabú que aún persistía en su inconsciente y su instinto, en la memoria de su cuerpo, se encontraban con barreras que las sorprendías a ambas, pero con paciencia y ternura las sorteaban. Ese día, fue el más maravilloso y el más delirante, y el más irreal, que demarcaba un nuevo comienzo.

Fue el mejor cumpleaños de las dos.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews ;D

Es mi primer lemon publicado ¿Cómo ha salido? :S


End file.
